kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/Random Shenanigans 16 – Chirstmas Party and some random shenanigans
Prologue: I opened the door, what greeted me are sparkling lights that covered the whole room; which contrasts the darkness of my office for the past few hours since I haven’t seen them. I know that they were doing something, but they have done an excellent job of keeping everything a secret up to the last moment. I guess they have convinced Mikazuki not to spill the beans. Ah, I did celebrate this with everyone last year but this year; they threw a surprise one on me for whatever reasons they can make and I didn’t hate that. Afterall, it was such an overwhelming feeling of being surprised up to the very end. “Merry Christmas!” “All of you…” “Master, I know you are quite shocked about this, but… We intend to throw such a surprise to you and now, seeing you surprised is something we won’t forget.” “I am surprised. But I am a bit relieved that you guys didn’t do somewhere I can’t reach you.” “Silly… It’s Christmas, why would we go somewhere?” As Sazanami pointed out, there was nothing for me to worry about anything else. “Master, let’s get in. The food will get cold and I don’t think we can hold off the Akizuki sisters any longer.” “Right.” I held at hand that Sazanami offers to me as she invites me to join the party. Even though I was left out all throughout the process, even though I felt lonely for the past few days; These were wiped out when they all greeted me with a smile. Since today is the 23rd of December, it might have the right time for them to throw that party since from 24th up to the New Year’s I’ll be back at home with some of them tagged along with me. Some would also visit somewhere on those days and I do expect them to get back on the 2nd of January for the continuation of our rather intensive work towards our next quarterly operations. And thus, this is such a wonderful time to be alive and to feel alive… With that, the door closes as the party begins. I do hope no one gets drunk later or things will be quite hard to handle. Suzutsuki (Suzutsuki’s POV) I was standing at the Admiral’s office as Hatsuzuki escorts me inside. “Hatsuzuki, do you think the Admiral is mad at me?” “What are you talking about. He isn’t mad at you.” “But, I heard from the fleet that you spend a lot of resources to get me.” “But that happens all the time. You don’t know how much resources were wasted back when the Admiral tried to get Akizuki-neesan.” “…” “Anyways, you’ll be fine.” “What makes you say that?” “Let’s see… I guess my intuition.” “Haah…” “Well then, I am gotta knock first.” As Hatsuzuki knocks at the door, the door opens and what greeted me is a girl named Sazanami. She immediately examined me from head to foot and vice-versa and soon; she looks at us and spoke to Hatsuzuki. “Is she the new one?” “Yes.” “I see. I don’t want her to enter but…” “If you have complaints, say it later. Everyone needs to meet and greet the Admiral at least once.” “Fine. Suzutsuki, come in.” “yes.” And with that, I was guided by Sazanami towards the Admiral who looked serious, while doing that Gendou pose from Evangelion. “You must be Suzutsuki.” “Yes Admiral. I am an Akizuki-class Destroyer and I am honored to meet my savior.” “I am not your savior. Afterall, I am just a guy who gives instructions.” “But, without your decision; the fleet will not mobilize and you can have left me alone and die…” “But, you won’t die anyways…” “Even so. I know that you are a good person, no good person would make excuses about saving someone.” Soon, the air inside grew stale as I might have said something rude to the Admiral. Ah, what do I do if he started to hate me. “Very well. Suzutsuki, I am Admiral Raven and welcome to the fleet.” “eh?” “I was just testing you a bit. I was surprised you hold your ground well.” “Well… I just said what my heart feels right.” “I see.” Soon, the Admiral stood up and he immediately went to me as he pats my head. For some reason, I can feel the deathly gaze Sazanami-san is giving. “You have been there for quite some time, so rest up today and tomorrow; you’ll have to start working. Also, your room is with Hatsuzuki. Are you fine with it?” “Yes Admiral.” Soon, he removed his hand and went towards Sazanami and he calms her down by patting her head. I guess I should be a bit wary of Sazanami whenever the Admiral is around. And soon, I noticed a ring on Sazanami’s hand. “I see…” As I say it, my heart felt a prick of pain as I have realized that everything I did was just to make a good impression. In the end, I might have been disillusioned that the Admiral might see me as someone special. “Well then, I’ll take my leave then.” “Take care then.” I exit the door and I was greeted by Hatsuzuki who was waiting for me. “Yo.” “Hi.” “You seem to be disappointed for a sec.” “It’s nothing. It’s just a bit unfair for me.” “Him being married(temp)?” “yeah…” “But she is not the only one who has a ring.” “eh?” “There are at least 3 of them with that ring, and a lot more with a of promise.” “EH!?” “It’s not a common occurrence to see someone fall in-love to the Admiral from the get-go. I think it’s a curse of his. But I have no proof anyways. Anyways, if it was a younger person, the effect should be different. But yeah, it doesn’t change the fact that you like him at this point.” “So… I am just like the rest…” “Maybe. I really don’t know how the curse works… But if you feel that your heart is beating for that person, then; there is no way that your feelings would be a lie.” As soon as Hatsuzuki said those words, I felt refreshed and somewhat happy as she pointed out that there was no more lie up to this point. “Then again. Just tell me when something happens.” “Alright.” Soon, we arrived at my room to where Hatsuzuki is also my roommate. From this point, I should have an answer to this very fundamental question I have right now. Sado and Tsushima (Admiral’s POV) “I am Sado, nice to meet ya.” “I’m Tsusima… nice meeting you.” As the two introduced themselves to me, I feel that I want to pet them at any moment but… “Commander, these two are my sisters. Please take care of them.” “Yeah. But why are you sitting at my lap?” “Oh, have you forgotten your Promise to me? You said that you will marry me…” “STOP!!! I don’t remember that and I promise you that I’ll be your big brother, right?” “Well… If you want that pretense, please eat up this cheeky little sister of yours…” “ha…” Sitting on my lap was Matsuwa who visited me as she heard the news her sisters will arrive. It seems that she is also marking me for some reasons. “Heya Matsuwa, what are you doing on the Admiral’s lap?” “Matsuwa-chan, isn’t that a bit…” “I am fine. Also, he is my Big Brother.” “Big Brother?” As the two spoke in unison about me being a big brother, I did adopt Matsuwa as my little sister but even so; why is it that she acts more of someone who wanted to… Nevermind. I should just assume that Matsuwa is just craving for attention. “You two, there is still a vacant room near at your sister, just go there if you want to rest.” “Yes Commander.” And thus, the two girls went out immediately, Soon, Matsuwa left my lap and she bows her head on me. “Thank you for welcoming them.” “It’s nothing. Afterall, they are as cute as you.” “Well… That…” I am sure her switch just switched off after she left my lap. I should do something about this soon. “If you excuse me…” And so, Matsuwa left the room. Sazanami arrived with the documents on her hand as she looks at me with disdain. “Must be hard to be quite popular…” “I have no defense against that.” “Oh well, it’s not like I didn’t know you for the longest of times. I do now understand what Kino-senpai feels whenever you talk to other girls.” “Took you a while to feel that.” “It can’t be helped. I don’t really want to feel these anyways.” “True. But, I don’t hate that side of you. Afterall…” I stood up and kissed Sazanami who was still mad at me. Soon, I felt two presences arriving but I was too late to let go and they saw us kissing. “Umm… We might have arrived at the wrong time… Sorry.” “Sorry.” And thus, the presences named Sado and Tsushima made their exit as they witnessed me kissing Sazanami. I guess they were just too surprised out of the blue. “Ah, Hiro-san scared them away. Matsuwa should be able to help them. She is just near the two.” “Are you sure leaving it to her? She is a shy girl.” “Don’t worry. She is also a Raven. She should know what to do.” “Then Kiss me until you are satisfied. The latter part is later tonight then.” “Yes. I’ll do my best…” And thus, Sazanami and I resumed our kissing session. __________________________________________________________________________________________ “That was surprising.” “Indeed. But to think we witness something… awawawa…” As the two continue to rattle, Matsuwa arrives as she noticed their reddened faces. “What’s wrong?” “You see Matsuwa, your big brother is kissing someone a while ago. The girl had pink hair and she wears a sailor uniform and…” “Oh, it must be Sazanami-neesan. She is the admiral’s 1st wife(temp).” “What do you mean 1st wife? You mean, there are others?” “Well, I heard Big Brother has 3 already. But I don’t know about the others who were promised too.” “I see…” “Matsuwa-chan, is it hard for you?” “Nope. As his little sister, I am fine with it. Since my love for Big Brother transcends of lovers and thus, I am thankful for it. I owe my life on him and that’s why; Even if I won’t be able to love him more than just a sibling; I am thankful that I have a part inside of his heart.” As the two heard it, they felt that Matsuwa’s words were true and there is no way for them not to feel sad about such matters. “But then. How can we become his little sisters?” “Well, that’s a bit…” “Matsuwa-chan, please tell us how?” “Umm…” With that, there was a rumor circulating inside the naval base as to which the best way to be a part of the Admiral’s life is to be his family and thus, a lot of them went to the Admiral’s office to ask the Admiral about it. For some reason, Sazanami; his secretary diffuses the situation by saying that it’s a hoax and there were no adoption cases that were being held right now. As far as what others know, the adoption is still ongoing in Matsuwa’s case and they know that it’s harder to become a little sister than the Admiral’s lover. The Admiral can only sigh as he stamps the documents. “Say, who spread out such rumors?” “I have no idea. Should I use my authority?” “Nope. That would be inefficient. But you can corner someone immediately if our hunch is correct.” “Well, I really don’t plan on finding that out. Rumors will die out in the end when a new rumor appears or when no one talks about it anymore.” “Indeed. Anyways, it all really ends up to them if they want to be a part of my life. I am just here to judge them if it is possible or not.” “Whoa. Master sounds ruthless today.” “I am just saying the truth. Though all of you are important to me already so…” “There is no judging to be done.” And thus, the two continued silently working as they already move on to the issue at hand. As far as they are concerned, the next quarterly operations matters them the most and they can’t sit idly as those day slowly arrives. Samidare and the winter days (Samidare’s POV) Being able to bring smiles is my job inside the naval base and such, I take pride on that; but even so… “Samidare, what will you do then?” “I have no idea though.” “Since it’s Christmas and such…” “How about you come home with the Admiral too. Aren’t you invited?” “But, it’s only close people to him were invited It’s not like I am actually close to him or such…” “C’mon now. If you say that; I will be going there too.” “You? Why?” “I was invited, remember? The three Knights are invited to come.” “I see. Good for…” Suzukaze pulled my cheek as she tries to make me smile.” “Listen here my dear sister who is more of a coward… Hiro-san invited you firsthand and he actually did his best to say it to you. Please respond that earnestly and don’t keep him hanging.” “But… I am not deserving…” “That’s why, you should say it… if you don’t think you are worth the wait, tell him. He wants to know your answer for this one.” “I…” Soon there was a knock at the door and Suzukaze immediately rushes to open it leaving me unguarded for few seconds. Soon, I saw the face of the Admiral who is already waiting for my reply. “Yo. That sure is a fast opening. Is Suzukaze around?” “Eyo!!! I am here. Just raring to go this 24th.” “I see...” Just as the Admiral finished speaking with Suzukaze, Suzukaze took the initiative to exit the room leaving me and the Admiral alone inside my office. Naturally, Suzukaze would lock the door because she likes to force issues. “So, may I know your answer for the last time?” “Well… I am really think I am not deserving of this invitation… even though…” “on what grounds? I can’t accept your explanation that you don’t deserve it.” “Hiro-san, why do you want me to come with you? I don’t belong there at all…” “Who says you don’t belong there? Was it Kino? Was it…” “No. I just felt that way… There’s no way I would be happy…” “Really?” “yeah…” “Well then, what will you do if you stay here? Remember that not everyone will be staying around until the 2nd of January.” “I’ll just stay.” “Well then… Samidare, I order you as the Admiral to come home with me at the the 24th.” “eh?” “I usually don’t do this but… Samidare, there is no point in you staying here being alone. You might have quite a sad past but, don’t let that continue… you belong to me and it’s my duty to make you happy.” “But…” “Listen. Do you love me?” As I got no way out of that question, I breathe deeply and look him at his face. His smile is something I just can’t get enough and I don’t really want to spend my Christmas alone anymore. The only reason I refuse is that I feel like I am being treated preferentially by the Admiral and I don’t want that since there might be others that wanted to come too… However, I decided to be selfish, just to make sure that I’ll be happy too in the end. It’s pointless if the one who is giving away happiness isn’t happy at all. “Hiro-san, that’s playing dirty.” “Is that so? What is your answer then?” “Hiro-san, I’ll come with you then if that’s your order.” “Good enough.” As he turned his back on me I reached out and touched his hand. He looked back and for some reason, I want to do something memorable while I am still holding his hand. “Hiro-san, can I kiss you?” “Sure. Why did you ask?” “I just felt like kissing you today.” “Then, we shouldn’t speak anymore…” And so, he puts his lips into mine and we started kissing one another. I noticed that the door is now slightly open and Suzukaze is peeking through the gap as I continue kissing the Admiral. I knew something is weird with Suzukaze, but I should probably tease her a bit. Soon, The Admiral felt her presence and he stopped kissing me. He walks towards the door and opened it and he saw Suzukaze who Is bright red from witnessing that kiss. “Well then, I really don’t remember seeing you there.” “Well…” “Hiro-san, you can teach Suzukaze how to kiss. I mean, she wants to know what a kiss feels like.” “Is that so?” “eh?” Afterall, since I am Suzukaze’s sister; I know what’s going on inside of her mind and her curiosity really takes her to new heights. I am not surprised if one day, she will just assault the Admiral demanding a night with him. Then, I just watched the Admiral kissing Suzukaze too in her lips and I guess this is enough for me on this day. Suzukaze on the other hand, felt weak after that kiss. The Christmas Party – Prep Chapter A It was ten in the morning, inside the meeting hall there were a group of people seated as a spokesperson is expressing her idea to the crowd. “Anyways, Last year was a mess since the Admiral went missing and such. But this year, he is here to stay so. Let’s throw a Christmas party on him.” As soon as the spokesperson said her idea, the whole crowd bursts into joy since they wanted to throw one last year; but due to some unforeseen circumstances, the party was left unfinished. But today, the Admiral has expressed his willingness to stay so… “Ahem, while all of you are singing praise to that idea. Let’s first shut down Master’s information network. The moment we all went out of this room; the secret will be exposed.” Soon, the whole peanut gallery where throwing looks of worry as they look at one another. “Luckily, Master relies on 3 channels. First is from Kinugasa-san. I had a word with her and she said she’ll cooperate. Second is from Aoba, she also agreed to cooperate at a price. I have yet to pay the price however, but this is enough in my capacity.” “Wait, how about the third one?” “The Third one is a bit troublesome, I don’t want to deal with her…” “Who is she?” “Well, the third source is from Mikazuki-chan. Right now, she is with Master, but once they got back here; It’s imperative to make her cooperate.” “How then?” “Simple. Talks won’t persuade her. So, you must show her who is the boss.” Soon, the room felt quiet as they all know how powerful Mikazuki is as a knight guard of the Admiral and thus no one felt like cooperating. “Samidare, can you deal with Mikazuki-chan?” “Yes. But she might go and use games against me.” “That’ll be bad if that happens. Of Course, Mikazuki will avoid fighting you.” “Indeed. Well then, I would be busy with my payment with Aoba-san so… Arare, can you handle it?” “I can’t. My ability doesn’t work well against Mikazuki-san.” “I see… Well then, I guess we can call this thing a…” “HOLD ON A MINUTE!!!” Standing in front of the crowd is a girl with very mysterious origins. Rather, everything about her is mysterious asides from the fact that she is known as Suzukaze. “I heard you need to deal with Mikazuki-san. I am here to save the day.” “Can you handle her?” “I can. For as long as I have the upper hand.” “That doesn’t sound convincing at all. But, we’ll be glad if you can suppress Mikazuki-chan” Soon, the tense atmosphere loosened up and the rest have been assigned to do their duties which was assigned of them. Suzukaze soon face Mikazuki as Mikazuki looked at her. Their judge in this fight is no other than Kamikaze who happened to pass by. Since everyone forgot Kamikaze is also a direct source of info, she tried to spoil everyone’s fun but Suzukaze felt about stopping her so she decided to make Mikazuki agree with her to let Kamikaze witness the fight. “Umm, why must I watch the fight. I have something to tell to Hiro-kun.” “You are just going to spoil everyone’s fun. If Mikazuki wins, you can go and spoil him.” “Alright. But what if she loses?” “Then, give up telling him the truth.” “Alright.” Soon, Mikazuki and Suzukaze have started the fight. Left and right, Kamikaze see everything despite everyone being fast because she was holding a piece of paper in her left hand. It’s one of the few tokens the Admiral gave her to make her see things that were impossible for the human eye to catch. So far, she had 10 of it in stock. Amid battle, Mikazuki continues to attack while Suzukaze magnificently evades every attack Mikazuki has used. “You are too nimble. Why are you so desperate?” “Well, it’s a major surprise Christmas party awaits if I successfully defeated you.” “That sounds a bit of a stretch.” “But you want to see the Admiral being surprised by this, right?” “What do you mean?” “Everyone is doing their best not to tell the Admiral about this. I do hope you want to be a part of the ones who made this possible.” Soon, the two stopped fighting and Mikazuki contemplated for a bit. She saw Kamikaze already fiddling her phone so Mikazuki used her shadow to capture Kamikaze’s phone. “No cheating.” “eh!?” “Suzukaze, I believe I do agree with your proposal.” “Really? Then…” “But, let’s end this battle.” “eh…” “I am now temporarily betraying the Commander at this point, can you give me a win before I betray him for a short period of time?” “EH!???” Soon, the fight between the two concludes with Mikazuki winning the battle with a major upset and Kamikaze being neutralized and forced to comply to Mikazuki’s restrictions. The Christmas Party – Prep Chapter B After the confrontation was done, everything was smooth sailing and Sazanami was happy to see things are doing just fine. But, she still must keep up with the appearances or the Admiral might suspect something fishy is happening behind the scenes. That’s why, they also asked for the help of the support units just in case the Admiral starts questioning people. “I understand. However, what do you expect us to do then? It’s not Like Hiro-senpai is a dense person to begin with?” “Well, I think with you calling Master ‘senpai’ is a bit troubling for me too…” “Just leave that way. Yuubari is just paying respects to that guy.” “Kuro-san, what is your verdict?” “Me? I just want to scare the shit out of him, so I am good.” And with the cooperation of the few people, things are going too smoothly for them. At the office, currently, Kasumi is assigned as Sazanami’s stand-in and with that, a lot of people are inside the office so as we speak. “C’mon everyone, why are you all flocking when the Pink girl is away?” “Because, we can’t deal with her. “ The Admiral looks troubled, but with a change of pace; He felt something was off. It was evening when he called out to Mikazuki, Mikazuki appeared from the shadows and this time she is one of the people preparing for the party. “Mikazuki, aren’t there too much movement around here today?” “I noticed that too. But that movement is just normal.” “Really?” “Yes. I guarantee that.” “Hmm…” “Commander, how about I sleep beside you tonight. You must be tired from work.” “I guess you are right.” And so, Mikazuki successfully dodged the question and lead the Admiral away from his doubts. Every day, someone accompanies the Admiral to his sleep (while you might think something happened in those times; they just slept together at the same bed); the whole party team managed to complete preparations and when everything was set. All they should do now is to wait for the day of the said presentation. It was 22nd of December when Kamikaze came by and greeted the Admiral. “Hiro-kun, sorry if I have been too busy lately.” “I can see you are busy cooking. What were you cooking up anyways?” “Let’s see. A meal for your heart?” “I guess I can look forward to that. Anyways, what is it that you wanted to say to me?” “Well…” Kamikaze has doubts if she should spill the beans, afterall; her loyalty resides on the Admiral first more than the rest and they are truly underestimating her loyalty to the Admiral. But even so, Kamikaze thought that she wanted to see what would happen if the Admiral sees their hardwork bore fruit. “Nothing. Just look forward to tomorrow. I am sure you’ll like it.” “Hmm… sounds so fishy.” “No need. I can vouch for it. Don’t worry about that. Anyways, if you still have doubts about it…” Slowly, Kamikaze kisses the lips of the Admiral. “How about, we have a night together then?” Words aren’t needed to describe what happened next. Hiro’s Christmas Christmas, it was a time when kids get their gifts from a certain man wearing red clothes that rides a sled which is pulled by a lot of reindeers. He had white beard too and looking at him, you can guess that he is such an old man. When we grow up, we realized that our parents (especially fathers), were the ones who do the role but in my case… I have no dad to spend Christmas with. And such, when the 23rd of December came, I woke up on a desolated area. Guessing from things, Kamikaze woke up early and head out to do what she needs to do. For some reason, I don’t have any info at this at all. I went to ask Aoba-san, but she said that there wasn’t anything happening right now. I also asked Kino and she said that they were just making food for their own. Her reasoning is quite realistic and Mikazuki told me that I have nothing to worry about it for today. So, I decided to head to office but all my work was done last night by Kasumi who volunteered to stay overnight. In the end, I haven’t thanked her; but I know that she’ll just deny it half-way. “Now, what to do…” Soon, Kumano visited my office and she greeted me. “Everyone is away? Nah, you are just imagining things Hiro-sama.” “What do you mean?” “Well… it’s my intuition speaking, don’t worry. We all love you so… Please wait for our reply.” “Hmm?” Kumano stands up and she sat on my lap. Normally, she doesn’t do this thing but today, she really felt like doing a lot of effort catching up on the rest. “Hiro-sama, even though you have given me the ring; we haven’t spent our time together as newlyweds.” “Well…” “But, I know you are busy and everyone is making you busy too. I guess this is what Kino-nee felt whenever you are preoccupied.” “Sorry about that.” “I don’t mind. But, please come and see me occasionally.” “I will…” Soon, Kumano’s lips reached mined as she initiates the kiss. I wanted to mess her up today but I feel that the place warrants me not to do it since the door isn’t closed. But for some reason, there was no other presence in the area asides from the two of us. “Hesitating?” “Well… the door is not closed.” “Oh well, I can wait too. I have something to do so, See you later then.” “Okay.” And thus, Kumano exits the office and head back to her post. After that, I felt so sleepy that I just doze off while waiting for the day to end. __________________________________________________________________________________________ “Mom, where is Pops?” “He is… inside you.” “I don’t get it.” “He is now in a far-faraway place to where we can’t visit him. But, he left a part of his inside of you. You should cherish that.” “I see…” “But Hiro, when will you ever wake up?” “?” “This is just a dream, and soon; you will see the reality that you don’t want to see…” With those ominous words, I felt the chill and that signaled me to wake up from this nightmare. __________________________________________________________________________________________ It was 7 in the evening when I wake up. There was a blanked that covered me as I wake up. But, I realized that the world I am in is dark. I stand out and call out a small light and soon, the place illuminates revealing that I am still inside my office. However, the one who normally wakes me up isn’t around. “Don’t tell me…” As if I have been haunted by that dream, I searched everywhere to find someone I know, but in the end; I didn’t see anyone. “Could it be… that their existence… is just… a dream of mine?” As I said those words, I fell to my knees and started denying the reality I am in. And thus, my tears begin to flow. I walked aimlessly to look for signs of their existence, but; I never seen anyone of them. When I called out to them, no one responded… In the end, Have I been playing house all this time? Have I been crazy all out long? Ah, this reality is such a bitter pill to swallow. As I continue to wander, I saw a light coming from the Auditorium. I immediately sprint towards the direction of the light and immediately, I bumped into someone. “Ow. That hurts.” “Sorry. Are you hurt?” “I am fine. Anyways, Hiro-senpai. It’s time.” “Hmm?” Soon, the girl reveals herself to be Sazanami who was wearing an elegant pink gown. “What took you so long?” “You are…” “Yes, I am your most beloved Kouhai and your one and only trusted ally. I am also known as Strawberry but I am now called as Sazanami. Master, Merry Christmas.” As she said those words, the door opens and what greeted me are the people I have been looking for all these times. “MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!” Soon, tears fell from my eyes as I can’t take it anymore. As if it was such a bad prank being played on me. I cried and cried until Sazanami reaches out her hand on me. “Don’t cry. We will not go away to where you can’t follow. Hiro-san, it’s the time of the year again so… Please smile… Smile for every one of us.” As she wipes the tears from my eyes, I recalled the times that I have relied on Sazanami, it was those times that I have felt her love on me and since her memories as Akari started to return to her, she is becoming someone I have enough confidence to love and to spend my life with. “I must interrupt this cheesy scene but, Hiro; have you cried enough?” As Kino mentioned these words, she reached out my and along with Sazanami, they pulled me up and she signaled the people inside to start the party. “Sorry for keeping this a secret from you. But it’s a once in a lifetime chance we have… so, please forgive us.” “I will. There’s no way you girls will do something out of ill will.” “What are you waiting for, let’s go and celebrate!” And thus, the Christmas Party has started and today, I have received the best give I could ever get. I wish the next few years will be as memorable as this. __________________________________________________________________________________________ 230 years from now, I am witnessing a scene very different from mine; but the impact is the same. "Hiro-san, why are we spying on Haruhiko's Christmas party?" "I want to see his face when they pulled that trick on him." "Ah. Aren't you quite a sadist when you recommend them that method?" "Hey, you guys did that to me before and I was so disillusioned at those times..." "Sorry." "well, I don't mind it anymore. For as long as Haruhiko is happy..." "We, his parents are also happy for him." And thus, nothing has changed ever since that day and Christmas will be a family tradition to us. Epilogue A: Hiro's December 24th I woke up and I find myself surrounded by the scenery of a lot of people down after drinking the night away. Anyways, I didn't drink any liquor so I am still fine in the end. However, the rest aren't so lucky as I am since they went wild with the alcohol. "My head hurts..." "Just bear with it." "Noo..." "Anyways, you need to get ready for later." "Right. We have to go there later." "Indeed. Anyways, GUYS! IT'S TIME TO PACK UP!!!" With my command, the sleepy heads woke up and started cleaning the trash around the auditorium. While I know that the cleaners will do the work, I really don't feel like giving them too much work since I have no idea what kind of part they would throw in the end. And thus, all of the cleanup is left to the organizers and I can spend a bit of time talking to Kino and Kanata who happens to be just fine even after drinking booze. "Ah, Hiro is no fun." "Sadly, I am a man who don't get drunk because of choice." "It's fine. But when we get back there..." "I know, so please don't spike my meals with aphrodisiacs. And Kanata, don't pick up her ideas." "Eh, I want Hiro-kun to be wild later." "Hey, I know you two are itching for some night battles... But I am not making a holy night into an unholy one." "But we can do it when the it's 25th right?" "Well..." Soon, Sazanami and Samidare joined in and a few more joined as they saw us talking over something, from the looks of things, the clean-up is already ending. "I see, so Master wants to become a legend in one night." "Hey..." "Really? The Admiral wants to do it..." "Hey..." In the end, their talks about night battles are growing and hmm.... Epilogue B: Haruhiko's December 24th I woke up next day and I saw myself sleeping in my own bed. Beside me lies a girl that I have fell in love with. "Good Morning." "Good Morning too... Azuki." "Today is the day." "Yes. Anyways..." "Yes. We still have time." As we try to start another round of kissing, the door opens and what greeted me is a girl with a strange grin on her face. "Ehem, Young Master; now isn't the time for you two to flirt." "What!?" "I believe that you two have to take me there too and so is this one..." Sazanami reveals a girl hiding in the bushes... she is already wearing casual clothes. "Hatsushimo?" "Yes!" "Why are you coming with us? I remember that I can only bring people who are close to me..." "But, aren't we close too in other way?" "Well..." "Didn't you say that you'll protect me too?" "I..." Soon, Mikazuki took my hand and Hatsushimo's hand and she made them meet together. "Now, now... I will allow it. Afterall, If I can't be happy with this, then I have no right to love anyone." "..." Soon Sazanami cuts our somewhat dramatic talking. "You know what. If you three are going to dramatize this, I'll go ahead. It's 11 in the morning already." "eh? "Wait? So the wall clock here is..." "Yes, it is not working. Young Master, you and Mikazuki-chan should wake up and get dressed. The car is here already. I'll be your chaufer." As soon as Sazanami said those words, we immediately get up from the bed and started doing what we need to do. From the looks of things, Meeting Mom and Dad might be a bit hectic... Oh well, I am sure they'll have questions later so... "Alright, I am done. Mikazuki, are you finished?" Soon, Mikazuki came out wearing her casual dress. "Yes. I am ready." "Good." Soon, I held her hand and we immediately went to where Sazanami and Hatsushimo awaits us. The days will be long for the four of us. '- end.' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Derivative Literature Category:Fanfic